Gothams Villains Radio
by Siolna
Summary: Los villanos toman el control del radio en ciudad gótica, y ahora estan AL AIRE! Disfrute de nuestra entretenida y maligna programación antes de que Batman arruine la fiesta. !REVIEWS!. !Capítulo 3 subido, un cap algo caliente!
1. Villanos al AIRE

**Gotham´s Villains Radio.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Villanos Al Aire.**

* * *

En Ciudad Gótica reina el caos, la movilidad en la calle es casi nula, y las personas están aterrorizadas. El crimen se ha tomado la ciudad y no solo eso… también se han tomado la radio. El letrero "al aire" se ilumina y la voz de un conocido villano sale a relucir.

-Bienvenidos todos al primer y único canal de radio de ciudad Gótica!- La voz del Joker se mostraba teatral y motivada- Gotham´s Villains Radio, donde su programación esta para morirse HAHAHAHA – Pone la voz sería y venenosa- literalmente ...

Con ustedes su servidor El Joker, el payaso más divertido y maligno de Gotham y presentando a nuestro comentarista principal: Enigma, el hombre de las muchas preguntas y acertijos que los puede matar de un dolor de cabeza.

(Aplausos pre grabados)

-Buenas noches ciudad gótica, gracias Joker por esa presentación- habla una voz sumamente culta- es un honor poder llegar a ustedes por este medio lleno de cultura y entretención, saludando principalmente desde Gotham´s Villains Radio a Batman, quien misteriosamente se encuentra atrapado en la congestión vehicular de uno de los túneles más grandes de ciudad Gótica y a todos los héroes que se encuentran buscándonos.

-Sí señor- establece El Joker- el pobre no pudo usar su avión porque "misteriosamente" alguien lo descompuso- saca un manojo de cables de sus manos- ciertamente la asociación de cables huérfanos agradece la donación a la causa…

- Evidentemente esperamos que Batman este cómodo dentro del túnel escuchando nuestra divertida programación, mientras le informamos que hubo un derrumbe y no podrá salir hasta nuevo aviso.

* * *

Dentro del Batimovil, totalmente atrapado Batman dice "Mierda, lo que me faltaba". Mientras piensa en su mala suerte en está encerrado en un túnel con el chico, y sin poder salir de manera rápida.

Robín (Damian Wayne) desesperado le pregunta:

-¿Papá ya vamos a llegar?

-No

* * *

-En Gotham´s Villains Radio- establece Enigma- hemos preparado una estupenda programación, notas de actualidad, comentaristas especiales, deportes, consultorio sentimental y atención a los oyentes.

Tenemos villanos invitados de toda gótica, y cuando hablamos de villanos también nos referimos a las damas, a las mujeres más atractivas de ciudad gótica fuera del alcance de la ley, además programas especiales, consultores malvados de toda Ciudad Gótica han venido al programa para que ustedes personas del común nos conozcan.

-Ciertamente Enigma- dice el Joker- así que si quieren conocernos, solo llamen a nuestras líneas 4567799REVIEW y con gusto contestaremos algunos de sus comentarios, este programa estará para morirse de la risa HAHAHAHA..

- Evidentemente, por ahora pueden escuchar la mejor selección de música clásica y culta de la más fina selección…

- _ABURRIDO_…- dice una voz

-¿Qué ha dicho?- dice Enigma mirando al Joker..

-Yo no he sido, si por mí que sólo pasaran Blues, tangos y Jazz, así como música de circo, esa es impresionante… hasta puede que algún día les cante..

-Una amplia música culta incluye eso, ciertamente… la de circo se puede pensar

_-ABURRIDO_

Tanto Joker como Enigma miran detrás de ellos y encuentran a el muñeco Scarface siendo manejado por Arnold Wesker.

-Pero señor- dice el hombre- es una buena programación

-Pamplinas- dice el muñeco cacheteando a Arnold- esta radio necesita sintonía con esa música haremos que todos se duerman. ROCK, REGUETON Y MUSICA TROPICAL

El Joker mira a Scarface con repulsión

-Pensé que eras un hámster, jeje digo, digo .. un gánster con mejor gusto musical

-Mira tú Payaso de…

-Caballeros calma…calma… por favor, es posible si que estudiemos la propuesta de Scarface–

Dice Enigma mientras en un papel que solo le mostró al Joker escribe la palabra NO y cambiando su voz a la del presentador dice

- Creo que todos los oyentes han conocido a nuestro enviado especial, perdón, nuestros enviados especiales Scarface y Wesker, quienes nos brindaran noticias en vivo y en directo, entrevistando a otros villanos y a otras personas de interés.

-Así es Enigma, los enviaremos al demo…- el muñeco mira al Joker con odio- al demoniaco mundo de los villanos, AHORA deben ir a la entrada de la emisora para recibir a otros malvados que participaran de nuestra programación.

- ¿ahora?

- AHORA..

-Pero si no me pagan por esto

El joker le hace una señal de que se vaya, mientras títere jefe y su "secretario" salen de la sala de grabación.

-Volveremos luego de los comerciales, no apaguen la radio.

Activan un botón y sale la siguiente nota con música de fondo-

_¿Está cansado de su suegra y de sus contantes regaños?, ¿su esposa no deja de hacerle preguntas incomodas?, ¿sus hijos son pequeños demonios que no puede controlar?, ¿Está cansado de alguien?, no lo piense más, donde el sombrerero encontrará los mejores accesorios para arriba de su cabeza de control mental que usted pueda pagar. Gorras, boinas, sombreros tradicionales, y varios y cómodos modelos al alcance de su presupuesto... ¡Llame ya!, y adicionaremos a su compra una gorra para su mascota, ahora podrá evitar que se orine dentro de la casa y podrá estimularla para que ataque a ese vecino fastidioso que no lo deja dormir. APROVECHE ESTA OPORTUNIDAD, Llame ahora al 66666sombrero o escribanos a controlmental arroba Villains radio punto net  
_

* * *

En el túnel y sin que el auto se haya movido ni un milímetro. Batman tiene cara de tedio.

- Papá quiero un sombrero – dice Damián

- No te voy a comprar un sombrero

-¿Tanto dinero, y no me puedes regalar uno?

El chico desanimado se encoje de hombros y mira hacia la ventanilla.

* * *

-Volvemos con nuestra programación- dice Enigma- aprovechamos para invitar a los habitantes de ciudad gótica para unirse a la ola de destrucción y crimen que hay en todo, rifaremos un auto último modelo a quien nos envié una foto de su último crimen, y la publique en nuestras redes sociales facebook y Twitter.

Interrumpe el Joker

-También nos pueden escribir reportando su crimen al e-mail soyundelincuenteynomeimporta arroba "odio a batman" punto com.. estamos seguros que su esfuerzo por destruir ciudad gótica será altamente apreciado, y a los que están en los múltiples embotellamientos de tráfico, relájense, tomen un cuchillo para cortarse las venas y disfruten de nuestra programación..

* * *

-¿Ya vamos a llegar?

-Te dije que NO…

- Papá apaga la radio, ese programa me está volviendo loco.

- No puedo, alguien estropeo la radio para que no se pudiera apagar ni siquiera con golpes – dice de manera agria Batman

* * *

Mientras en la emisora el Joker se ríe y dice: _"HAHAHAHAHA, Batman no podrá dejar de escucharnos y TU TAMPOCO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH JIJIJI HAHAHAHAHHAHA"_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Bienvenidos a este fanfiction parodia y humorístico. Si quieren participar, dar opinión sobre esta locura, o una sugerencia un review será muy bien recibido.**

**Saludos…**


	2. Más Maldad

**Capítulo 2: Más maldad llega a la radio**

* * *

Suena la quinta sinfonía de Beethoven , mientras toda Ciudad Gótica esta en caos, y la única emisora que suena y se puede sintonizar es esta, Gothams Villains Radio, la radio más malvada de la ciudad. El "TA TA TA TANNN", tan conocido de la quinta sinfonía se escuchaba de manera magistral por toda la ciudad mientras el crimen gobernaba.

La música termina y la voz de Enigma se escucha

-_Acaban de escuchar la célebre quinta sinfonía de __Beethoven, una obra de comienzos de…_

(Sin embargo el Joker lo interrumpe para evitar los asuntos aburridos)

_-¿no sería mejor que en vez de __TA TA TA TANNN, fuera HA HA HA HAM?..._

_-No creo_- dice mirando al payaso de manera seria, pues dicho chiste en su concepto era muy flojo- _Beethoven __era un genio no un humorista…_

-_Oh lástima, aquí el único genio humorista soy YO … HAHAHAHAHAHHA….¿qué iba a decir_?- dice de manera casual y luego pega un grito que hace saltar hasta al mismo Enigma de su asiento- _¡!BIENVENIDOS NUEVAMENTE A GOTHAM´S VILLAINS RADIO LA MEJOR Y UNICA EMISORA DE ESTA CIUDAD!... espero se hayan despertado, y puedan continuar de escuchar el resto de nuestro programa._

_-Esperamos no se hayan quedado sordos con ese grito y así podrán conocer a nuestros villanos asociados_- dice Enigma resentido

-_Ciertamente esperamos no se hayan quedado dormidos o que hayan muerto antes de nuestro siguiente programa_

_-Nuestros enviados especiales se encuentran en la puerta de la radio esperando a nuestros villanos, con los que compartiremos experiencias_. Se comunica con el ventrílocuo. – _Arnold- Scarface ¿qué nos cuentan?_

La comunicación se transfiere al exterior y se escucha.

-_Si señores_ – la voz débil de Arnold se escucha- _estamos en la entrada de la estación secreta de los villanos de Gotham, que queda en…_

Interrumpe Scarface

_-En la calle Cualquiera con la esquina de no me importa._

_-No es cierto_- dice Arnold- _queda en…_

(Scarface lo cachetea)

-¡_Que es secreto Idiota!..._

La cara de Arnold muestra haberse dado cuenta de algo que era evidente.

-_Bueno, ehhh disculpas señor…yo_ - vuelve a lo que estaba haciendo- _estamos en la puerta de la emisora junto a dos villanos que están custodiando el lugar_- Dice acercándose a uno de ellos-_ ¿Su nombre señor?_

Una voz ronca contesta

_-Todos me llaman Killer Croc, otros me llaman Cocodrilo Asesino, eso depende del idioma._

Evidentemente el enorme Lagarto estaba al lado de Arnold y Scarface con cara de pocos amigos.

-_Y sus amigos cercanos le dicen Coquito.._

-¿_Cómo DIJO?-_ dice el hombre lagarto molesto levantando a Arnold del suelo. Scarface mira a Arnold y le golpea en la boca.

-_Discúlpelo-_ dice el muñeco- _se calló de cabeza al nacer… es un tarad_o- El villano los baja y deja que continue con la entrevista- _Señor Cocodrilo_- retoma la entrevista Scarface_- ¿qué hace al frente del edificio?_

-_Estoy cuidando que nadie nos moleste en la transmisión y esperando a Batman para la cena._

_-¿lo invitó a cenar?-_ pregunta Arnold de manera estúpida

-_No, me lo pienso comer._

Un silencio incomodo termina en una carcajada mientras Arnold quien lleva a Scarface se despide y pasa a otro Villano.

-_Buenas noches señor Bane, gracias por venir a esta gran convocatoria, ¿qué hace en la puerta de la emisora?_

_-Cuidando la entrada con Coquito_- dice el hombre de manera venenosa mientras mira mal al lagarto.

-_¿Qué DIJISTE?_

-_ Pensé que así te decían tus amigos_- responde en tono de burla

_- Tú no eres mi amigo_- dice el lagarto enfadado a punto de lanzarse encima de Bane para comenzar a pelear.

En la sala de grabación principal el payaso y enigma se miraban confundidos.

-_Eh Caballeros_- dice Enigma- _sé que ambos tienen asuntos personales en el pasado, pero…¿podrían ser profesionales y no pelear en el programa?_

Evidentemente Bane y Croc se odiaban mutuamente de manera tan profunda que básicamente no se podían ver el uno con el otro, pero por problemas de organización… ambos estaban cuidando la puerta. ¡UPSSS!

El Lagarto y Bane, enormes y llenos de energía se miraron llenos de odio por un par de segundos, y tras una mofa dejaron de pelear. Pero la tensión entre ambos se podía cortar con un cuchillo mantequillero.

Se escucha entonces de repente un gruñido, y rápidamente Enigma desde la cabina interviene y dice:

-_Ehhh no se despeguen de la emisora, volvemos después de comerciales._

(pulsa el botón y se escucha el siguiente anuncio dicho de manera seria por la voz de un hombre)

* * *

"_Una pistola:3000 mil dólares, Dinamita: 1500 dólares, explosivos variados: diez mil dólares_

_Matar a Batman …no tiene precio. _

_Hay cosas que el dinero no puede comprar, para todo lo demás esta MasterCard _

_MasterCard es la tarjeta de crédito oficial de los Villanos de Gotham, adquiérala y disfrute de todos los beneficios."_

* * *

_**FUERA DEL AIRE (mientras el comercial):**_

_-¿quién demonios dejó a esos dos en la entrada?_

_-No me mires a mí, yo le dije a Croc que se quedara vigilando la entrada- dice El Joker_

_-Y yo le dije a Bane- frunce el ceño Enigma_

_-Oh demonios, Edd tenemos problemas de comunicación, espero que no necesitemos terapia de pareja- _dijo con cierta ironía

(se acaba el comercial y continúan al aire pero con un tono algo nervioso)

* * *

_**AL AIRE.**_

_-Volvemos con ustedes queridos oyentes – _se escuchan golpes en el fondo mientras Enigma habla_- ¿Scarface y Arnold?_

_- Señor , ehhh- _dice Arnold_- acabamos de sobrevivir a un golpe, eh…en estos momentos Bane está tratando de ahorcar a Coquito, digo a Cocodrilo asesino.., y el cocodrilo asesino, está tratando de asesinar a Bane. Ambos están…._

_-Ohh jaja- _risa nerviosa de Enigma_- mejor Arnold y Scarface porque no se alejan de la entrada y evitan un poco la acción y miran que otro villano está llegando._

(el cambio en la voz es evidente)

_-Si señor- _se nota que corren_- evidentemente está llegando a nuestras instalaciones el villano DOS CARAS con – _baja la voz_- una maleta misteriosa_

_- Señor Dos caras, ¿cómo se encuentra esta noche?- dice Scarface_

(Dos caras antes de responder lanza la moneda mira el resultado y responde)

_-Mal_

_-¿y por qué?_

_(el villano mira la moneda y responde)_

_-Eso a ti no te importa- _dice de malas pulgas llevando la misteriosa maleta_- vengo a unirme al panel de locutores de esta emisora para darle algo de MI a la audiencia._

_-Ciertamente usted señor- _dice Arnold_- usted tiene seguidores, uno de nuestros audio escucha llamado __**"**_**One Face's Coin**" _ha dejado un mensaje en el 4567799REVIEW diciendo que __desea que usted lo seduzca._

Dos caras abre los ojos como platos, en la cabina de grabación el Joker y Enigma miran los reviews para ver si el villano tenía algún mensaje erótico, mientras Scarface mira a Arnold sorprendido. Arnold entonces corrige..

_-Eh perdón, leí mal… desea que usted lo "conduzca", es decir, habla de un programa de radio sobre cómo ser un buen villano… si eso…_

(Facepalm en la cabina de grabación por parte de Enigma, mientras El Joker trataba de no reírse duro)

Dos caras suspira aliviado lanza su moneda, espera el resultado y dice…

_-Está bien, lo haré… estaré gustoso, y no tan gustoso de entregarles la sabiduría de un excelente villano, que a veces es negro y otra vez es blanco..- _mira la maleta y dice_- mejor este… me voy, el equipo me está esperando._

- _Ese fue Dos Caras un villano con dos propósitos y enamorado del crimen_- Dice Enigma desde la cabina de grabación- _quien será nuestro compañero en la locución de esta noche. ¿han llegado más villanos?_

Debajo de todo Scarface responde:

_-Pues si señores, han llegado las damas, las Gotham Sirens, las tres villanas más sensuales y peligrosas de este lugar, Poison Ivy, Cat Woman y Harley Quinn- _En la cabina de grabación Enigma nota que el Joker hace una mueca-_Y no vienen solas, vienen acompañadas de tres caballeros muy musculosos y sexis que parecen sacados de una revista de modelos con los cuales las tres parecen estar muy a gusto._

El joker levanta una ceja.

_-¿ Muy a gusto?-_ pregunta Enigma

-_Sí, más de una le esta acariciando los pectorales_.

El Joker se levanta mira por la ventana por dos segundos , y luego se sienta nuevamente con el seño fruncido, toma su móvil y comienza a escribir algo en él.

-_Vamos acércanos a ellas_- dice Arnold- _bienvenidas a Gothams Villains Radio, veo que están bien acompañadas_

Las mujeres evidentemente estaban al lado de estos hombres enormes y extremadamente sexis.

-_Sí Arnold y tu muñeco_- dice Poison Ivy ignorando a Scarface- _hemos venido con todo el control para aclarar la supremacía femenina_- dice la llamada Hiedra Venenosa- _y demostrarle a Batman que las mujeres somos maravillosas villanas._

-_Sí_- dice Harley Quinn como siempre de una forma infantil y coqueta- _y trajimos estos guapísimos acompañantes que trabajan en Calvin Klein como nuestros guardaespaldas._

_-Además_ - dice Catwoman- _estos de aquí son modelos de ropa interior masculina que nosotras sedujimos para traer hoy, ¿a que están guapos?, y tienen TODO, y cuando digo TODO, es TODO lo que la mujer necesita._

* * *

_Mientras tanto Batman encerrado en el Batimovil frunce el ceño ante el comentario de Catwoman, y piensa "Zorra"_

* * *

Las mujeres se rien de manera picara y Scarface pregunta de manera ponzoñosa.

-_Señorita Harley Quinn, ¿qué opinará El Joker de su nuevo amigo?_

La cara de ella se vuelve peligrosa. Mientras las Catwoman y Poison Ivy hacen una mueca.

-_Yo no conozco a ningún Joker_- Responde Harley molesta.

El Joker aprieta la quijada y guarda su celular. De repente los tres modelos de ropa interior caen muertos con un tiro exacto en la cabeza. Las mujeres quedan impactadas. El cocodrilo y Bane dejan de pelear asombrados por las muertes.

* * *

**FUERA DEL AIRE  
**

-_Lastima, las muertes naturales ocurren de tal forma_- dice EL Joker con una sonrisa de maldad-_ ¿no Tenemos comerciales de ropa interior masculina?, ¿verdad?_

_- Ehhh …En realidad sí_- contesta Enigma- _sí tenemos._

(suena el siguiente comercial AL** AIRE**)

_¿Ropa interior de superhéroe?, ¿cansado de tener los calzoncillos encima de la ropa?, ¿le produce irritaciones la falta de protección en su entrepierna?, no se preocupe, en Fashion Villains le enseñamos como vestir, más algodón, menos poliéster o telas ajustadas al cuerpo, con la ropa interior de Fashion Villains usted no sentirá todo eso apretado sino que dejará de verse como homosexual. Visite nuestra tienda virtual y vea nuestros modelos._

_Triple W punto vistase como un villano punto net. Los esperamos._

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Esto promete ponerse mucho mejor. No dejen de leer y dejar su review (si tienen algun mensaje, o pregunta para su villano es posible que salga AL AIRE). Gracias a Cat-aflo, paolaesh, Mila, harleyquinnyjoker, One Face's Coin y Julieta por su comentario. Espero que les haya gustado.  
**


	3. ¿Preguntas?

**Capítulo 3. ¿preguntas?**

* * *

La orquesta sinfónica de Gotham interpretaba algún concierto instrumental de algún autor que posiblemente nadie recuerda mientras en el exterior de la emisora hay una gran algarabía. El silencio en la sala de grabación es implacable. Un hombre con cara de payaso juega con sus pulgares mientras sonríe sin razón aparente, mientras Edd Enigma hacia un crucigrama encima de la mesa. Mira al Joker quien evidentemente había hecho algo para que los modelos fueran asesinados, sin estar cerca claro. Tenía una pregunta en su boca y se la dijo.

_-¿Y entonces… mmm terminaste con Harley?_

-_Nunca comenzamos_ –mira el techo

_-Entonces "ella" está libre.._

Una mirada de suspicacia le da El Joker a Enigma en el mismo momento que Dos Caras ingresa al salón de grabación, cortando con ese momento.

-_Llegue maldita sea, por fin… _- bufa_- afuera es una locura, mataron a los modelos de las señoras, y Croc y Bane casi me caen encima…¿Quién demonios los puso en la puerta?_

Se da un silencio incomodo entre los presentes y evitando la respuesta Enigma le pregunta.

-_¿Te echaron de la casa Harvey?_

-_Claro que no_- dice molesto pero a la vez algo avergonzado _- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

-_La maleta_ – señala Enigma la misma

Era evidente que el llevaba una gran maleta. Dos Caras chasquea la lengua molesto

_-Eso no te incumbe_- responde Dent molesto

_-Bueno_- se limpia la garganta el payaso- _supongo que Edd no puede evitarlo ¿verdad?, es el mayor chismoso de Ciudad Gótica_

-_¿Perdón?_

Dice Enigma ofendido, justo en el momento que se acaba la pieza musical.

* * *

**AL AIRE.**

_-¿QUE ES NEGRO, FEO, CON ALAS Y PATETICO?... si su respuesta es BATMAN está en el lugar correcto, señores y señoras este estamos en Gotham´s Villain Radio, la única emisora de la ciudad, porque las demás_- dice de manera peligrosa- _las dinamitamos.._

- _A nuestra sala acústica de mayor calidad posible ha ingresado Harvey Dent, más conocido como Dos Caras, dispuesto acompañarnos en nuestra sala de redacción, dado que hoy tenemos la sección de preguntas de nuestros oyentes, poco a poco irán ingresando varios villanos invitados, y estaremos todos al AIRE._

Dice Enigma con cierta incomodidad

_-Sí somos una gran familia de villanos_- dice Dos Caras- _y como en todas las familias nos odiamos a muerte y nos perseguimos con hachas…_

_-Pero solo a la hora de la cena-_ añade al sin sentido el Joker-_ eso me hace recordar una historia que no tiene nada que ver con esto HAHAHA… un hombre fue donde un sacerdote y le pidió que hiciera una misa por su gato muerto, el religioso le dijo ofendido "¿cómo cree que voy hacer eso por un animal?", y el hombre le dice, "Le pagaré un millón de dólares", entonces el otro le responde " ¿cómo quiere que lo haga?, ¿ con sotana o me disfrazo de catwoman?.. HAHAHAHA_

Pasos acelerados se acercan a la cabina de grabación y abren la puerta de repente casi azotándola

-_Y... hablando de gatos.._

_-¿QUIEN DEMONIOS FUE?_ – grita Catwoman

(En ese momento pulsan el botón de los comerciales)

* * *

_¿Control de la ira?_

_¿No sabe cómo no golpear y asesinar a su familia y amigos?_

_Le tenemos la solución que NO ES UNA SOLUCION_

_ACEPTE SU IRA_

_AME SU IRA_

_HAGALE EL AMOR A SU IRA_

_En el libro "libere su villano" interior le damos las herramientas para disfrutar su ira sin culpas y dejando a los demás temblando de miedo._

_Acepte la rabia que hay en su interior._

_AMAR SU IRA NUNCA SERA TAN DIFICIL_

_Compre el mejor libro de autoayuda que hay en el mercado y lleve gratis unos prácticos consejos en un dvd que le muestra paso a paso como desatar su ira y luego huir de la policía._

_Libere su villano interior es una Best seller internacional, no olvide comprarlo, la ira es la respuesta a sus problemas.. y el inicio de otros._

* * *

**FUERA DEL AIRE**

Mientras los comerciales

-¿_Quién FUE?_ – grita Catwoman mientras es seguida por Poison Ivy y Harley.

_-No sé de qué hablas_- dice Joker mintiendo

_-¿Quién mató a los modelos?_

Los caballeros de la sala se miran los unos a los otros confundidos.

_-¿Acaso nos ves con armas?_- responde Enigma- _Estamos al aire…_

-_Pobre Billy-_ murmura Harley Quinn a Ivy_- nunca podrá decirle a Bob que lo amaba.._

Pero el comentario fue escuchado por todos estableciendo una reacción en cadena.

_-¿Eran Gays? HAHAHA…_ - dice Harvey Dent en tono de burla, compartiendo risitas con el Joker quien parecía disfrutar perversamente del momento- _pensé habían dicho que eran hombres completos._

-_Sí_- dice el Joker_- eran unos completos_ (PIIIIIIIII… sonido para evitar groserías)

Las mujeres miran al payaso con desaprobación

_- ¡cuiden el lenguaje_!- señala Enigma- _silencio todos va a comenzar el programa._

Evidentemente Edd no se esperaba esa reacción.

* * *

**AL AIRE.**

-_Cof cof cof queridos oyentes, regresamos de comerciales con la sección esperada por todos, contestaremos las preguntas de nuestros fans._

En ese momento entra Deathstroke a la sala. Llevaba su rifle de francotirador al hombro, lo que las mujeres no notaron es que su arma humeaba ligeramente y que el Joker miró al otro extremo de la sala cuando entró.

-_Hey comenzaron la fiesta sin mí.._

-_Aún faltan algunos_- mira el reloj- _hoy en día son pocos los puntuales._

-_si lo sé_…_ la puntualidad es un problema hoy en día, ni en los villanos podemos esperarla._

-_Señores, nos estamos saltando del tema… estamos en la sección de preguntas de los fans…_ -dice Harvey

-_¿y dónde están las preguntas?_

-_Yo tengo muchas preguntas_… - dice Enigma

-_Esto no es terapia, sino un espacio para que los oyentes pregunten lo que quieran._

-_Pues adelante, PREGUNTEN… no sean tímidos_ –dice Harley Quinn- _podemos decirles si tenemos o no ropa interior._

(Silencio en la sala mientras todos miran a la rubia) *Poker face*

-_Jeje_ – dice de manera socarrona- _y claro que tenemos….-_ mientras sonríe de manera infantil y a la vez asustada cuando intercambia una mirada con cierto individuo del panel.

Un sonido de carraspeo de garganta es evidente, y varios miran las redes sociales y los correos "Arroba REVIEW" para ver las preguntas.

-_Bueno aquí hay una_ - dice Harvey Dent- **Miss Roxanna Wesker**, _pregunta a Enigma si está soltero_

(Todos miran a Edd Enigma)

_-Ehhh, en realidad sí_ – sonríe mirando a las damas villanas y en especial a una de ellas – _estoy soltero y sin compromisos, soy el soltero villano más codiciado de ciudad gótica._

-_sí claro_…- suena una voz de sarcasmo- _tan codiciado que lleva años sin salir a una cita._

Cuando miran ha sido Scarface quien ha dicho eso. Arnold y él acaban de entrar al estudio de grabación. Enigma mira mal al muñeco, mientras se escucha una leve risa del Joker quien no puede dejar de ver la pc..

Justo después entran Bane y Croc quienes se sientan en lugares contrarios de la enorme mesa.

_-Y __**paolaesh**__ pregunta por qué no has hecho ningún enigma. _

(Todos vuelven a mirar a Enigma)

- _Es un enigma_- responde él de manera clara.

-_Qué respuesta tan babosa_- dice Poison ivy_- di algo más interesante la próxima vez_

_-¡Esta bien!, les dejo un enigma, ¿qué nace de la codicia, crece mes por mes, duerme en los buzones y hace al hombre infeliz?_

La risa del Joker sonaba baja mientras preguntaba. Ninguno de los villanos respondió.

-_Quien me responda ese enigma de los oyentes tendrá un premio._

- _Vaya estafa_- dice Scarface.

-_Tú te callas._

(la risa del Joker vuelve a sonar bajo, muy bajo mientras mira la pc)

-_Cof cof, __**Miss Roxanna Wesker**__ también pregunta si de la ropa interior de Fashion Villains!, ¿Hay alguna línea para mujeres?_

-_Pues tenemos algunas ideas_- dice Catwoman

-_Sí_- dice Harley- _ligueros ajustados al cuerpo y de distintos colores_

_-Y algunas piezas con olores para la seducción_- habla Poison ivy- _tacones altos_

-_Y también látigos con esposas para sadomasoquistas.._

Los caballeros villanos se miran unos a otros con ciertas reacciones interesantes.

-_Demonios, ¿el aire acondicionado no sirve?... ha subido un poco la temperatura- _dice Deathstroke

(Suspiros, mientras algunos caballeros cruzan las piernas)

-_Por favor señoras, señoritas… como sea, este fanfiction es carácter T… no queremos problemas con las supervisiones- _dice Enigma.

Las mujeres se justifican casi como un chillido

-_Estamos respondiendo la pregunta de un oyente_- dice Ivy satisfecha por la reacción producida, le encantaba seducir- _y sí sacaremos nuestra línea de ropa interior de trabajo villano y de seducción, con complementos interesantes, y también con hermosas modelos._

(Los hombres se miran unos a otros)

-_Alguien que revise el aire acondicionado_ – insiste esta vez Bane

_-¿ y quiénes serán las modelos?-_ pregunta Harvey Dent con sonrisa depravada.

- _Nosotras claro._

-alguien pulsa el botón de los comerciales-

* * *

_¿ DUCHAS DE AGUA FRIA?_

_UTILICE LA MEJOR TECNOLOGÍA PARA SU BAÑO, SI EL CALENTADOR DE AGUA SE DAÑO, PUEDE USAR LAS DUCHAS ELECTRICAS MALVADAS._

_NO VUELVA A BAÑARSE CON AGUA FRIA… ELECTRO VILLAINS LE SERVIRA…para eso, o para electrocutarse…_

* * *

**FUERA DEL AIRE.**

(Murmullos entre dos mujeres)

-_Aunque algunos de aquí necesiten de dicha ducha_- se rie Ivy.

-_Hahaha_- se rie Harley_- nos vengaremos por matar a nuestros modelos_

* * *

**NUEVAMENTE AL AIRE.**

-_Regresamos de comerciales con las preguntas de nuestros oyentes._

(Nuevamente la risa del Joker que sonaba como un niño travieso, mirando a la pc y luego a los demás)

-¿_Alguna otra pregunta?_

-_Pues he encontrado_ más que preguntas comentarios- _por ejemplo __**Guest **__dice "__Has cometido un error Dent odia el crimen en todo caso se enamorara del delito"_

-_Ehh no entiendo_… - dice Deathstroke

_-¡Nadie me entiende!_- grita Harvey_- es como, como…_

_-¿Un perro caliente?-_ dice Arnold de manera estúpida

-_Una enredadera de rosas_- se burla Ivy

-_El diario de tu hermana menor_- dice jocoso Bane.

-_NO… No NO!-_ grita dos caras_- es como una moneda._

_-Ok… Ok… Ok… pasemos a la otra pregunta_- dice Enigma un poco harto.

(la risa del Joker es evidente)

- _¿Y tú de que te ríes Joker?. Llevas desde el comienzo del programa riéndote por lo bajo_- pregunta Enigma algo molesto.

El Joker se carcajea como un niño travieso.

-_Es que hay una pregunta_

_- ¿y bien?_

Nuevamente se ríe cuando ve el pc.

-_Es una pregunta HAHA para _– trata de controlarse- _Catwoman_

(Todos miran a la mujer)

-_Lo voy a leer literal_- parece estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no reírse- _es una pregunta de __**Annlouis**__**,**__ que dice_ –imita la voz femenina de manera graciosa_- "Hola a todos, la verdad disfruto mucho este programa de radio, tengo una pregunta para Catwoman, bueno todos sabemos que tienes o has tenido un romance con Batman, y pues tengo una pregunta que me ha surgido desde hace un tiempo sobre la virilidad del superhéroe: ¿de qué tamaño lo tiene Batman"_

En ese momento Catwoman palidece y todos los villanos se ponen interesados..

-_Joker que este es un fanfiction T…_ - señala Enigma con un grito- _¡!No puedes hacer ese tipo de preguntas!_

-_Pero no veo porque no pueda responder la pregunta, la hizo un oyente._

La mujer gato estaba pálida y mira a sus "amigas" como pidiendo auxilio, pero Harley y Ivy parecían también perversamente interesadas en la respuesta.

* * *

En el Batimovil Batman traga saliva. "_Demonios"._

* * *

-_Es que… no sé qué quieren que responda_

-_Pues querida_- dice en tono de burla el Joker- _Lo tiene grande, es un GRAN murciélago o lo tiene pequeñito como un bebé…_

_-¿o si tiene alas?_ – se carcajea Bane mostrándose divertido

-_O si es NEGRO como la noche_- complementa el Joker riéndose

Las carcajadas se escuchaban en casi todos, menos en Enigma quien parecía preocupado por la clasificación del fanfiction .

Catwoman mira a todos con odio y simplemente responde.

-_Es normal_ –responde de mala gana

-_¿cómo normal_? – replica el Joker con humor

-_Ya dije, "normal"._

-¿_Es recto como la justicia? _– pregunta el Joker casi llorando de la risa

La carcajada en el set de grabación no se hizo notar. En ese nivel todos los villanos, incluyendo a Enigma se reían de buena gana y hacían comentarios asociados.

-_Lógicamente le gustan las cuevas_ – replica el payaso

- _ HAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAAHHAAH_

El Joker saca uno de sus pañuelos coloridos para secarse las lágrimas de la risa. No podía ni siquiera hablar

- _BASTA_- grita Catwoman- _HE DICHO QUE BASTA…_

-_HAHAHAHA_

La mujer gato furiosa sale de la sala de grabación. Mientras las carcajadas sonaban como un eco.

-_Me vengaré_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

_Jajajajajajaj- si ustedes se rieron leyendo, yo lo hice escribiendo  
_

_Disculpen la tardanza, he tenido algunos problemas... no olviden dejarme un review_


End file.
